Geo-cached Boxes / ARG Aspect
The boxes, four of which have been discovered so far, are perhaps the first true ARG aspect encountered in EMH. The first set of the coordinates leading to a box were released back in June/July, with one half being posted on CanYouSeeTheWords, and the second half being released by the HYBRIDs themselves in Slushpops and Suprises. Since then, three more sets of coordinates have been released, with two of them leading to further boxes, and the latest leading to a bag which appears to be outside of the numbered box continuity. Though no more coordinates have been released as of yet, two letters similar to those found in the third box and the bag have been found. Each of the three boxes so far has contained a message of some sort numbered 1/7, 2/7, etc., leading to speculation that seven boxes in total will be released; the only outliers to this method are The Bag, which contained no numbered message, another Corenthal Letter with the Roman numeral VII drawn all over it, and a Correnthal Letter with no numbers. Box 1 Main Article: Box 1 Box #1 was discovered by Unforum member TheGreenFeathers on July 11, 2010. A wooden box with numerous words, phrases, and pictures carved into it; it contained various defaced, cut up, and burnt photographs of the EMH crew and other locales, along with a folded piece of paper. The paper was marked 1/7, and bore the message, "Consider this a place of refuge, not from the waters, but from damnation." Box 2 Main Article: Box 2 '' Box #2 was discovered by SA member Quiddler, and the information then mirrored by Unforum member Docjowles. This box was longer than the previous one, with a sliding top, and once again had various phrases written upon it. This box contained some sort of porcelain jewelry or bauble, with one side showing a black bird and the other having the word "HABIT" written and underlined in marker; an EverymanHYBRID business card, with the EH name blacked out and the Slender Man drawn crudely beneath the tree; and another folded piece of paper, this one marked 2/7, bearing the message, "Time and space flee every which way, disregarding your beloved logic." Box 3 ''Main Article: Box 3 '' 'Box #3 'was discovered by Unforum member FlyingWarhorse and his wife on October 25, 2010. Unlike the previous two boxes, this wasn't actually a box at all. Rather, it was a fake, hollowed out book. Contained within were: * Three pictures, burnt, cut, and otherwise defaced * An EverymanHYBRID business card (with "FEED THE HABIT" written on the reverse side) * A piece of paper with encoded writing (Unforumers decoded this as, "The Good doctor is not so lucky as to be dead. Just dealing with some old habits.") * Another folded piece of paper, marked 3/7, with the message, "There is no veiling your perception as anything more than illusion." * Most interestingly, a two-page report from Dr. Corenthal dated November 17, 1971, detailing a few events surrounding "HABIT", his juvenile patient at the time The Bag ''Main Article: The Bag '' The Bag (previously thought to be Box #4) was found by Unforum member ladymatsuya and friends on October 30, 2010. Much like the uniqueness of "Box" #3, The Bag is, well, a blue draw-string bag, adorned with four large paw print graphics. While it proved difficult to open, the effort was worth it, as the bag contained: *One 32 oz. bottle of Powerade Mountain Berry Blast (Blue) *A red-stained yellow envelope addressed to Linnie, with the phrase "Find them everymanHYBRID" on the reverse side The envelope contained: *A letter to Linnie on yellow paper *Further papers from Dr. Corenthal (Slightly water-damaged) The Third Letter ''Main Article: Corenthal Letter (Dated 10-27-1981) '' UF user evilcatus posted a letter that he had received in the mail written by Dr. Corenthal around the time of the two reports found in Box 3 and The Bag. One of the unsigned tweets confirmed the letter to be legitimate. The Christmas Letter ''Main Article: Corenthal Chirstmas Letter Similar to the previous letter, UF member bebravenow recieved a letter written by Dr. Corenthal during the second part of the first trial. It mentions him and his wife adopting the children from Fairmount. Box 4 UF member TheNightmareComplex (Rabbit #098) recieved a "prize" from HABIT for winning the the first trial in the form of a package containing an orange hat and a wooden box similar to the geo-cached boxes. It contained another Cornethal letter. Category:The Clues